The present disclosure generally relates to controlling access to captured media content, such as a digital photograph. The present disclosure more specifically relates to using location and/or time data associated with captured media content to control access to the content.
The proliferation of image sensing devices in recent years has led to digital photography overtaking film-based solutions as the most prevalent technology in the field. For example, many modern portable electronic devices (cellular telephones, music players, tablet computers, etc.) now include integrated camera functions. In general, these devices capture digital photographs via integrated image sensors that convert optical signals into electronic data that is stored in electronic memories. For example, many devices now include charge-coupled device (CCD) or complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensors to capture digital photographs. A captured digital photograph may then be viewed on an electronic display, printed, or shared with others via the Internet.